rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dislexyc's Darg Race Stars All 1
Season 1 of Dislexyc's Darg Race Stars All consists of 10 queens and TBA episodes. Show made by Dislexyc. The season premiered on April 15th, 2019. Cast release date is on March 10th, 2019. Dislexyc's Darg Race Stars All is a fanmade show made by Dislexyc. The contestants are full of memes or iconic, skinny and rich LEGENDS! This show works just like the real series does. Every episode has a main challenge, a runway theme, a winner, a bottom 2 and an eliminated fattie. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Dislexyc's Darg Race Stars All :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won 10,000lbs of cocaine and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant placed Top 2 and got disqualified after the Lip Sync for your Legacy. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queens' Cocaine Episodes Episode 1: All Stars Variety Show! * Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge: All Stars Variety Show * Top Two: Adelef and Dyslexia * Main Challenge Prize: Shotguns provided by Kurt Cobain incorperated * Bottom Two: Flashback Mary and Poot * Lip-Sync Winner: Dyslexia * Lip-Sync Song: Pissed - by Saweetie * Eliminated: Flashback Mary All Star Talent Show Extravaganza Episode 2: Ganja Burn! * Guest Judge: Ronin * Main Challenge: 'Fill your mouth with cum and put out ''Notre Dame fire with the sperm in your mouth * '''Runway Theme: Taco Belleganza * Top Two: Heroin & Momager * Main Challenge Prize: A free copy of Mariah Carey's cookbook called "Nothing". * Bottom Two: Cocaine & DADDY * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Heroin * '''Lip-Sync Song: Ganja Burn - by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Cocaine Episode 3: Snatch Game! * Guest Judge: Ori * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Arena Grenades. * Top Two: Blue Waffle & Heroin * Main Challenge Prize: 3 Nuclear Bombs. * Bottom Two: Adelef & The Toilet * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Blue Waffle * '''Lip-Sync Song: Woomp Woomp Woomp - by James charles * Disqualified: Heroin * Disqualified Reason: Stole all of Blue Waffle's, Dyslexia's and Momager's cocaine Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: Anti-Queens! * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Main Challenge: In groups of 2 and 3, create a toxic spray that can exterminate queens * Runway Theme: Mean in Acid * Top Two: Blue Waffle & Poot * Main Challenge Prize: Exterminate Eureka * Bottom Two: Dyslexia & The Toilet * Lip-Sync Winner: '''Poot * '''Lip-Sync Song: I'm Vanjie - by Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Eliminated: The Toilet 'Episode 5:' Bye Sister! * Guest Judge: James Charles * Main Challenge: Re-enact the James Charles apology video. * Runway Theme: Sister Socialblade (Red) * Top Two: DADDY & Dyslexia * Main Challenge Prize: A docu-series made by Shane Dawson about you. * Bottom Two: Adelef & Poot * Lip-Sync Winner: Dyslexia * Lip-Sync Song: Never Enough - Cover by James Charles * Eliminated: Adelef Episode 6: Vitarahparuza! * Guest Judge: Wendy Whaleiams * Main Challenge: Lip-sync Smackdown * Runway Theme: MsJuicyparuza Eleganza :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync.